


Wingman

by thingswithwings



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fuckbuddies, Superpowers, super orgasms, superpals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't meet again until after they're both superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Promptfic for eruthros. This is sort of me thinking about how Carol joins the MCU, but mostly it's me thinking about Carol and Rhodey being Air Force bros and superfuckpals.

They don't meet again until after they're both superheroes.

"Danvers!" 

Carol turns around, and running toward her at full tilt is Colonel James Rhodes, six years older than he was when she saw him last and not changed at all. She grins and throws open her arms, and he takes her up in a big bear hug.

"Rhodey! What in the hell are you doing here?" _Here_ is a tiny air base in Northern Germany, the kind of quintessentially military place that's all beige paint and right angles. They hadn't wanted her to fly herself home, either because they worried about her being spotted, or because they just didn't want to believe, yet, that she could.

"Heading home, just finished a mission. And you?" He puts her down, and she takes a step back.

"I'm, yeah, headed home too," she says. "It's been a weird month," she grimaces.

"Yeah, I heard. With the – I heard. So you're a, uh." His hand gesture vaguely encompasses her body.

"Superhero?" she offers.

"Yeah, a superhero now, I heard that." He tries a grin. "You shoot laser beams from your eyeballs or something?" To his credit, Rhodey isn't backing away or treating her gently; better than most people she's run into since. His warm, firm grip on her upper arm is reassuring, grounding, in a way she hasn't had in weeks. 

She punches him on the shoulder. "It was world news, asshole, there was a whole thing about discovering a new alien race and me getting messed up with their DNA?"

"Oh yeah," he waves dismissively, and Carol grins. "Well, after the first alien race we're-not-alone-in-the-universe thing, it all gets boring." 

"And I guess with your busy life as an international hero and presidential bodyguard, you're not easily impressed by a woman who can fly without an airplane."

"Hey, I'm friends with Tony Stark, remember? I know tons of people who can fly without an airplane. I can fly without an airplane."

"I think it's a little different," she says. The hallway they're in is deserted; there are probably cameras, but who cares, she's not Clark Kent. After all those weeks trapped like a lab rat, she's finally out from under constant supervision. For maybe the third time since she gained her new powers, she thinks, _why the fuck not_ , and floats up off the ground a few inches.

Rhodey whistles. "Nice," he says. "You can do that anytime?" 

"No preparation or authorization required. And no equipment necessary." Rhodey's face is pure appreciation, or maybe a little envy, with no fear or apprehension at all. She takes a breath in, and less then three minutes after bumping into a man she hasn't seen in years, she breathes out the secret, the one thing that she still can't quite believe. "Rhodey, I'm space-worthy."

His eyebrows shoot up. "That wasn't in the news. That wasn't even in the classified stuff."

"Yeah, I didn't tell anyone yet."

"Well shit."

"And that's not all. There's a lot more." It feels so strange to confess this to someone she knows, someone who isn't military doctor or a scientist or the brass. She watches Rhodey's eyes, not even sure what she's afraid of seeing there, but his expression is all curiosity and care.

"Huh," he says.

She blows out a sighing breath. "Yeah."

He wraps her up in another hug, brief but warm, brotherly. 

"So, you wanna get dinner or something?"

-

They grab food in the tiny cafeteria, which is mostly deserted, eating what's leftover from the dinner hour. They don't talk a lot, and Carol feels weird about having alien superpowers while eating crappy meatloaf with one of her oldest friends. She could destroy this place without thinking about it; she could fly upwards and burst through the concrete roof; she could kill everyone.

She sips her coke.

"So, when I first got the War Machine suit, I didn't think much about it," Rhodey says, shoveling some of the miscellaneous mashed vegetables into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"No?"

"There were about six crises at the time, at least three of which were Tony – " he pauses to smile at her, and she returns it, " – and I just had to get shit done, you know? No time to think, just gotta use the tools at hand."

She nods. That'd been the situation with Lawson, too. Mar-Vell. Whatever. People had been in danger and her training had taken over.

Rhodey sips his water. "But then after, it was like, holy shit, what is this thing? I mean, I'd seen Tony using the Iron Man suit, I knew what it was capable of, but seeing it from the inside was a whole different situation. Like I was suddenly capable of so much more, including more destruction. Like I was a weapon myself, not just a person who flew weapons."

She shakes her head. "Yeah, okay, but – "

"I know, I can take mine off, it's different." Reaching across the table, Rhodey rests his hand on hers. She looks down; they both look green-tinged and unhealthy in the buzzing fluorescent light. Like aliens posing as humans. "Anyway, it's always different. But I mean – " he pauses, frowning, obviously lost for words.

"I know what you mean, Rhodes," she sighs.

"I don't think you do."

She presses her lips together. "I get that you want to ease me into the superhero club, that's great. But I just – I'm different. I've changed. I'm part alien now, and even I don't know what I can do. They were testing me for weeks, seeing how much I could lift, seeing what I could withstand. They couldn't find my limits."

"Then they weren't trying hard enough."

She snorts.

"I'm serious, I'll introduce you to Banner, I promise he'll make a challenging sparring partner."

"And how do you know I won't lose it and turn into some giant alien threat?" 

He grins at her, cocking his head, and then reaches across the table and flicks her on the forehead. "Because that alien DNA can't have messed with your mind any, or you wouldn't still have shit for brains. You're still dumb as a brick if you think you don't have any friends in this, Danvers."

She swats his hand away. "Fine, fine, I get it."

"Good. Don't make me beat you up again."

"Yeah? You think you could take me?" Grinning, she balls up one fist and raises it as if about to punch him.

"I don't think you're all that tough." He gets past her fist and flicks her on the forehead again.

Just for that, she sets his napkin on fire with her brain.

-

After dinner they go back to her quarters and fuck, the way they used to, sweet and slow and easy. She rides him, grinding herself down onto him, making them both gasp and clutch at the sheets.

"You don't," Rhodey pants, "shoot laser beams from your eyes when you, when you come, do you?" He gets a hand between them and starts rubbing at her clit.

Carol grins, runs a hand through her hair to get it out of her face. "Not from my _eyes_. Oh, fuck, Rhodey, yes, keep doing that."

"Whatever you want," he agrees, pinned beneath her, one hand on her clit and the other one running up and down over her ass, her hip, up to her waist and back down again. "Just don't shoot me with your nipple death rays."

She gasps a laugh, thrusts against his hard dick and his thick rough fingers. "Fuck, fuck, _yes_ , that's so good, c'mon."

"Danvers," Rhodey says, and he sounds serious now, so she looks up to meet his eyes. 

"Yeah. What. This better be good."

"Show me." 

Her hips stop moving for a second; she loses her rhythm.

"Yeah?"

Slowly, so slowly, he takes his hands off her body and slides them up, up her sides, along her arms, until his wrists are pressed against her fingers.

"Yeah, c'mon, Danvers, I wanna feel it."

She falls forward, letting gravity have her this time, and presses his hands down against the bed. She hooks her feet over his legs, pushes down there too, pins him with the force of her hips against his. It's easy, so easy, to just make his body still.

"Rhodey," she says, softly, "if I let you feel it, I'd kill you. I wouldn't even have to think about it; I could just snap you in half."

"Wow," he says, struggling to find even the smallest amount of leverage. He can't even shift his hips to buck at her, to fuck up into her; she can feel him trying, and it's no effort whatsoever to keep him from doing it. "You're not gonna, though, right?"

She eases up the pressure, pulling back a little, letting her ankles slip down off his legs. "No, smartass." 

"Then fuck me," he gasps, meeting her eyes. "C'mon, do it as hard as you want, just don't break my pelvis and we'll call it good."

When she hesitates, considering it, he adds, "I trust you."

She grins and pushes down against him again, hard this time, hard enough to get real friction on her clit even though she's still holding his wrists to the bed. It feels good to use her strength, even only part of it; feels good to be in control of all that power.

"Fuck, you're not even trying, are you? I can't wait to see what you can do in the field, Danvers, christ." He strains upwards against her again, but his body barely moves.

She starts fucking him faster now, holding him still and taking what she needs, holding back only enough to keep from hurting him, and she feels the hot strange sensation that means her eyes have started to glow.

"Yeah," Rhodey breathes. "Yeah, that's it. You look amazing, god, you feel amazing – "

"Rhodey. Jesus." She swirls her hips, feels his cock so swollen and hard inside her, and every time she grinds down it's another starburst, another rocket-bright burn of sensation rushing through her.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon, you got it," Rhodey gasps. "Let me see it, let me see – "

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" When she comes, it's like nothing she's ever felt before: not just an orgasm but something bigger, brighter, like turning her body inside out and exposing herself, raw and throbbing, to the entire universe. 

She could swear that she sees stars.

When she comes back to herself her vision is strange, everything lost to pure white light for a moment. Her sight returns slowly, the edges of things appearing and deepening gradually, and as she looks down at Rhodey she can see that he's sweating, writhing, throwing himself upwards against the immovable planes of her body.

"Carol, Carol, jesus, fuck," he gasps, and then groans, lets his cheek fall against the pillow, clenches his fists and comes with a cry.

She eases him through it, and when he's done she rolls off so that she's lying beside him. He's got a few bruises, but she's seen him with worse, both from sex and from training.

"Did you – did you see what happened?" Rhodey asks, as soon as he has his breath back. "Did you see?"

"I – did I do something alien?" The thought makes her excited and apprehensive at the same time, a sinking feeling in her gut, like pulling too many Gs.

"It was amazing." Rhodey's eyes are wide and clear, and he licks his lips before speaking again, like he's trying to find words to describe it. "You – lit up. You glowed. And your eyes turned into little – little stars. What did it feel like?"

She breathes for a second, trying to remember it. "Like being scattered. Like being among the bits of the universe." 

"Wow. Huh. I guess we better call SHIELD and SWORD and the Air Force, tell them that you have superhero orgasm powers along with the flight and the laser beams and so on."

She punches him in the shoulder, careful to keep it light. "If Fury or Brand or anyone else hears about my _orgasm superpowers_ I will personally find you and laser beam your balls off, Rhodes."

"I did get you to say 'orgasm superpowers,' though."

"Congratulations." Sighing, she burrows down against him. He's warm, warm and familiar, and his after-sex smell reminds her of everything good about her past: friendship and flying and fucking, everything that hasn't been taken away from her after all.

"So, here's what I say," he begins, and she remembers all of a sudden that he gets chatty after sex. She smiles against his shoulder, pressing a slow kiss onto it as he talks. "What I say is, let's try all the sex superpowers. Sex with laser beams – we'll work it out somehow. Sex while flying. Sex in space! We can do that scene from _Superman II_ where they fuck in space."

"They don't fuck in space in _Superman II_ ," Carol laughs. 

"What?"

"I think they just hold hands, in point of fact."

"You're kidding me."

"I don't know what porn version of _Superman II_ you were watching, but I promise there's no space fucking in it."

"Damn. Well, we'll have to invent space fucking, then. Can you keep me from dying of hypothermia and vacuum conditions and lack of oxygen?"

"Nope. Just me."

"I gotta make my suit work in space," Rhodey mutters.

Trailing her hand down along his arm, she slides her fingers against the back of his palm. He takes her hand easily, twining their fingers together. Simple and sweet and friendly, just like it used to be, just like it's always been between them.

"You should," Carol says, closing her eyes. "I'd like some company up there."


End file.
